The Red Thread
by melremade
Summary: Sometimes it felt like the only things she knew were death, destruction, and the horrors of war. But maybe she just needs something real to grasp onto, an anchor to remind her that there were people worth fighting for. Could he be that anchor?


_**The Red Thread**_** by melremade**

**Summary: According to Chinese legend, an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break. For two lonely people struggling to make it through the war, maybe there's a reason they keep finding their way back to each other. **

**Rating: T, may go up later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Band of Brothers**_** or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

_London, October 1951_

"We're leading with the election, Jim," Celia said firmly as she looked over the board in front of her with intense scrutiny, checking to make sure that every segment listed for that week's program was in the right order. The man standing next to her, Jim, gave a loud and frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Cee, this is what everyone will be leading with," he argued as he turned away from the board he had been looking at as well to fully face her.

"As they should be," she replied with a determined nod. "The show following the week's election and you want to bump the results and analysis?"

"We need to lead with Egypt," Jim reaffirmed his position he had been making clear for the past hour. "Tensions are high and I've got sources who are saying that that Nasser wants to end the British lease on the Suez base."

"Yes, I _know_, Jim," she told him with a roll of her eyes. "I know all of this, which is why we're reporting on it. It's just not going to lead."

Before Jim could retort, there was a knock on the door to Celia's office and without waiting for a reply, it opened to reveal a young woman who looked to be barely twenty.

"Ms. Vincent, you have someone here to see you," the young woman said and Celia couldn't help but close her eyes rub her forehead at the interruption.

"Alice, I don't have any meetings scheduled and Jim and I are going over the line-up. You know that we're not to be disturbed," Celia reminded her and she saw Jim smirk at Celia's annoyance towards her secretary.

"I know, ma'am, and I'm really sorry. It's just he was very insistent. I told him he needed an appointment and he said you wouldn't mind," Alice explained and with a sigh Celia looked at Alice to see the girl with a nervous expression.

"Who is it?" she asked and Alice shook her head.

"He wouldn't say," she told her and as Celia glanced at the windows of her office, she rolled her eyes when she realized the blinds were shut and that she was unable to see the man for herself. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine," Celia told her with a wave of her hand before turning back to the board on her wall. "Send him in."

Alice nodded before scurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her and Celia didn't have to look at Jim to see his amusement.

"This is where you offer to leave," she said dryly and Jim shook his head with a laugh.

"Can't do that, Cee. I was just on the verge of changing your mind about Egypt," he replied and before Celia could correct him, the door opened and she heard footsteps as the visitor walked into her office.

"Now, what's so important that it just couldn't wait for a scheduled meeting?" Celia asked without turning away from the board.

"I guess I never thought the day would come where I would need one," the familiar voice answered and Celia's head shot to the entryway to her office, her eyes wide as she saw that her ears weren't deceiving her. There, leaning against the doorway was Lewis Nixon, the same grin on his face she had grown so used to that she knew she'd never forget it.

"Lew," she breathed out and she saw his grin fall just the slightest bit as a look of nervousness briefly flashed across his face.

"Hey, Cee."

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm kind of nervous about this one...**


End file.
